The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for a wave-producing ornament, and more particularly to a driving mechanism for a wave-producing ornament that includes a push bar periodically moving up and down to incline a liquid-container of the ornament, so that changeful waves can be produced in the container.
Generally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a wave-producing ornament includes a base 2 and an elongated, transparent liquid-containing container 1 pivotally supported by a supporting means 21 to locate above the base 2. The liquid contained in the container 1 is usually a dual-liquid consisting of oil and colored and specially treated water. When the container 1 seesaws, liquid in the container 1 flows to and fro to present changeful and dynamic waves. Such wave-producing ornament is widely welcomed by consumers and is a good interior decoration.
Conventional wave-producing ornaments usually include a motor which is disposed in the base 2 below the container 1 to rotate an eccentric wheel 22, so that the eccentric wheel 22 projects its outer periphery beyond an upper surface of the base 2 to push against a bottom surface of the container 1. With the eccentric rotation of the eccentric wheel 22, the container 1 is pushed to seesaw periodically. An invention of the inventor representing a first generation of the wave-producing ornament has adopted such eccentric wheel 22 as the driving mechanism for the wave-producing ornament. However, following drawbacks are found in the above conventional driving mechanism for a wave-producing ornament:
1. In consideration of an overall appearance and the magnitude of swing of the container 1, the eccentric wheel 22 is subject to some limitation in its size. PA0 2. On the other hand, the weight of liquid in the container 1 forms a considerable load to the eccentric wheel 22, causing the eccentric wheel 22 that rotates while pushes the heavy container 1 to always frictionally contact with the bottom of the container 1. Therefore, the bottom of the container 1 is subject to wearing and noise is produced during the swing of the container 1.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved driving mechanism for the wave-producing ornament to eliminate drawbacks found in the conventional driving mechanism.